A Soldier's Wish
by Mystics Apprentice
Summary: Everyone has wishes, SOLDIERs are no exception. Zack Fair decides to pursue his before his mission to Nibelheim by asking for Aerith's hand in marriage. Perhaps Aerith's twenty-three small wishes and Zack's great one don't differ as greatly as they thought, when the two gather for a small ceremony at the church in the slums with a certain young infantryman as their minister.


**Author's Note: **This was inspired from my disappointment to the ending of Crisis Core. While it was great, I couldn't help but think: "Aw, and they never managed to get married." I'm not normally one that's big on pairings, but this is one that I'm a huge supporter of. Anyway, I'd been aiming to write this with a tragic-like feel, but because Zack Fair was involved, well, you can probably predict what happened. ;)

This story takes place directly before Zack leaves for Nibelheim on his final mission for Shinra. He did indeed meet with Aerith shortly before he left, but the events were entirely different. I'm considering writing a short epilogue for this one-shot. If there's enough interest, perhaps I'll put that epilogue into being.

Reviews greatly inspire my writing. If anyone would have any words to share, positive or negative, I'd greatly love to hear them. Constructive criticism is my best friend, as painful as it sometimes is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Final Fantasy VII _or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix and developers of the game, Tetsuya Nomura to name one.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that one would see a traveler from the slums aboard the train, particularly one being escorted by a SOLDIER First Class. In general, the trains wouldn't receive much use, because neither people above or below the plate liked to intermix often. Seeing the two coexist was a rarity. Gauging by the ease in these two people's reactions, it was apparent this wasn't the first time they'd been together.

The young woman from the slums extended a hand towards her eyes, which were concealed by a blindfold. The moment her fingertips met the cloth her hand was snatched away, by none other than her tall dark-haired companion beside her. The soldier scowled and shook his head.

"Now, now, Aerith," he said, his tone mocking, "you said you'd let me surprise you, remember?"

A giggle emitted from the young woman, a gentle smile curving her rosy-colored lips. "Okay, Zack. But, can't you at least give me a little hint where we're going?"

The soldier pretended to muse over this momentarily. He raised a hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Well...okay. I'm taking you someplace you've never been before."

This didn't seem to help the young brunette at all. She leaned back in her seat, facing a window that she couldn't see. Zack, the soldier, grinned smugly, releasing her hand before folding his arms over his chest. Yes, he'd been planning this day ever since he met her. Only he hoped it would play out as well as he'd visualized. There were many ways he could imagine the event unfolding. One was disastrous, others successful. One consisted of Zack running for his wallet, but he rather doubted that one to be accountable. So long as the aforementioned disaster didn't take place, chances were he'd receive the desirable effect he wanted.

Finally the train slowed to a halt, arriving within the station of Sector 1. Shinra's capital, known as Midgar, was a technologically advanced city comprised of eight sectors upon a metal plate. Below the Plate rested the slums, where those who were poor or merely unfortunate resided. The first time that Zack had been there he'd found it slightly odd, but overtime he'd come to feel quite at home there. The young brunette dressed in a white floral sundress made his trips to the slums worthwhile. Anywhere she resided felt comfortable to him.

The couple rose from their seats upon their arrival. Zack laced his gloved fingers with Aerith's pale slender ones, his Mako-blue eyes darting towards her blindfold. The young woman appeared nothing other than baffled. She whipped her head around, her long twisted plait swishing behind her. He knew she couldn't tell where he was, but this only added to his amusement. He brought her hand up to his cheek before leaning into her ear to whisper: "We're almost there. Follow me."

Aerith, still confused, calmed slightly and nodded. "Okay."

The train station was anything but crowded. Only three other passengers had been aboard the train with them; two were infantryman, while one was a man with a camera. Zack had seen the man running around outside the Shinra building from time to time. He assumed he was probably a journalist. They liked to linger around the Shinra building frequently. The man had likely come to the slums to follow Zack, for all he knew. Not that this would've upset him any; he liked attention.

The streets of Sector 5 were far busier than the station had been. People from all over the world came to Midgar for its luxuries that couldn't be found elsewhere, such as Loveless Avenue and the suites across from the Shinra building. Not all of Midgar's visitors were friendly, however. Some were out to shut the Shinra Electric Power Company down, or steal secrets of the Mako reactors. Security had been tightened ever since the SOLDIER department had been experiencing difficulties, including the death of half their 1st Class soldiers and their director missing-in-action. This stopped a lot of people from wandering the streets freely as they once did, but not Zack. Zack was relatively fearless, especially when it came to invaders. Sometimes his fearlessness led towards recklessness, something that his former mentor, Angeal Hewley, attempted to knock out of him over the years. Now that he was gone, Zack had probably been more reckless than ever. Should Angeal still have been alive, he would've shaken his head and scowled at the young man. His twentieth birthday was approaching in a mere month, and yet a part of him still acted like the thirteen-year-old he was when he first arrived in Midgar.

Zack sighed, using his free hand to brush back a stray few strands of jet-black hair from his face. He looked at the city admirably.

"Well, we're just about there," he informed the girl beside him. "So you'll be able to take that thing off soon."

Frowning slightly, Aerith sniffed at the air. A worried expression washed over her. "It smells...different. Where are we, Zack?"

The dark-haired soldier laughed, resting a hand on her exposed back and again leading her through the crowd. "You'll know when we get there, alright?"

From the stiffness of her posture, it was apparent that she didn't agree.

The soldier couldn't help but wonder what Aerith could've possibly been thinking. They passed crowds of jabbering people, a water fountain, and a central clock tower. What did she think of all these sounds? What was it that she pictured? He doubted that she'd guess they were above the plate. That would've been a highly risky move, even for Zack Fair. Aerith was afraid of the sky. Having been raised in the slums, she'd never seen it before. The plate covered any bit of what could be seen of the cloudy blue canopy, and most people in the slums didn't have the urge or money to venture above. Aerith and her mother were some of them.

But he knew she'd love it. Aerith loved nature; she was only bound to adore the sky. Zack decided he'd first introduce her to an evening one, since he thought the stars and moon would be less intimidating than the sun—if you hadn't seen either before. For Zack, a country boy, it was hard for him to imagine a life without knowing what the sky looked like. Without Mako energy, the sun was essential for country towns to survive. He'd always taken the ball of energy for granted. Little did he think of the many people below the plate who'd never seen it before.

They halted before a large building, lined with posters plastered to the walls of the grand play titled "Loveless." They arrived in Loveless Avenue, a place that was known for its shopping centers and theatre. Zack grinned widely, stepping in front of Aerith and waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't seem to acknowledge him whatsoever. Exactly what he'd been hoping for.

"Okay, I'm going to take the blindfold off, now," said Zack. "Don't be afraid."

The young woman tensed, her hands clenching each other tightly. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"Nothing."

The dark-haired man was about as nervous as she was. He untied her blindfold with fumbling fingers. Upon the final knot he lowered the cloth, revealing eyes of a beautiful emerald-green. They blinked once, fixating on the Loveless sign above them. Aerith frowned.

"Loveless..." She turned around to face her companion, whose expression remained blank. "Is this Loveless Avenue?"

"Uh-huh," he answered mildly, cocking an eyebrow but refusing to smile.

"Does this mean...we're above the plate?"

Instead of answering, Zack pointed upward. Fear haunted the eyes of the brunette. She grasped his hand tightly. Zack was relatively glad he was wearing gloves, as he was sure her fingernails would've dug into him painfully.

"No, Zack. Please...I'm scared."

Zack shook his head before turning it to face the evening sky. "Don't be. There's nothing to be afraid of. Look, see?"

The midnight-blue sky was cloud-free, revealing many twinkling stars to cast a pale light upon their ghastly faces. A quarter moon could be seen in the distance. Its light emanated a beauty that couldn't be found anywhere else on Gaia.

Aerith swallowed hard, fear taking over her composure. Zack offered her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"I'm here, nothing bad'll happen to you. The sky isn't going to fall."

No one could've raised their chin slower. Aerith closed her eyes, slowly tilting her face to the deep-blue sky. Finally, she peeked open one eye before opening the other. A gasp emitted from her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh, Zack," she whispered finally, her gaze unmoved.

A smirk finally spread across Zack's visage. "Not scary at all, huh?"

"No"—Aerith shook her head frantically—"it's...beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Zack frowned slightly, tapping a finger to his chin while contemplating her words. "Well, there's just one thing I've seen that's more beautiful, but...yes, the night sky really is beautiful."

Aerith looked down from the sky to turn towards Zack, whose gaze still remained fixated above.

"Really?" she asked surprisedly. "What's that?"

Snatching his gaze away, he looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

The expression on his face was telling, causing Aerith to blush and glance towards the ground.

"Personally," Zack began, unnecessarily smoothing his hair towards his scalp, "I think _you're_ the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

For a moment they both stood there silently, the wind gently tossing their hair. Aerith looked thoughtful before finally shaking her head. Color had noticeably risen into her cheeks.

"Don't be silly, Zack," she chided, although one could tell she was clearly pleased.

A genuine smile lit the soldier's eyes as he took her hand in his. "I'm not."

It wasn't until crowds of people started moving around them that they realized they were being watched. Zack didn't mind all that greatly, but Aerith was instantly abashed.

"Do you think we should go inside?" she asked.

This caught him by surprise. Go inside? The Loveless theatre? He'd actually never been, even though he'd been told it was a must. Most members of SOLDIER had been to see the act at least once. Unless you were Genesis Rhapsodos, who'd visited the theatre at least once a week.

"Uh, okay, sure. We can go," Zack answered.

He checked his pockets as they arrived at the counter. Luckily he'd received his paycheck the day prior; normally he spent his earnings about as quickly as he acquired them. This week would be no exception, but he felt Aerith was worth it.

"Two tickets to the next Loveless showing, please," Zack told the man at the counter. "And is there a refreshments counter inside? I want to buy a couple of sodas."

The man looked down his list of reservations. Finally he paused, wrote something down, and handed two slips of paper to the soldier.

"You guys a couple?" he asked.

A couple? What sort of question was that? Zack scratched the back of his head nervously. Before he could respond, however, Aerith spoke. "Yes, we are!"

"Great, that means you're our lucky winners!" he cried, although he didn't look all that enthusiastic. Zack rose a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Why are we lucky? What did we win?" he asked confusedly.

"By being the 100th couple to ask for Loveless tickets, you're entitled for a part in the next act!"

Everyone's idea of lucky would differ, but this certainly wasn't Zack's. The dark-haired soldier crossed his arms. "Um, no. I think we're going to have to—"

"Oh, come on! it'll be fun!" Aerith cried, grabbing his upper arm. He looked down to meet her sparkling eyes, filled with joy and longing. How could he tell her no? After all, this was supposed to be the best day of her life. He couldn't ruin it by refusing to partake in the act.

"Well...alright," he relented. "But I have to warn you: I'm no actor. I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Aerith admitted. "But that's okay...right?"

She turned towards the man at the counter expectantly. He nodded, gripping his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, the other actors are skilled, they're trained to cover up for your errs so it'll look perfectly legit. No acting skills are required. Just have fun out there."

"Uh...okay." Zack turned to face Aerith. "You ready?"

The brunette's smile widened. "Uh-huh!"

While he wasn't looking forward to the show he unwillingly agreed to partake in, Zack couldn't help but grin back. He'd made Aerith happy. To see her smile was all that mattered. She was the world to him.

The two were led inside and into a back room, where they were to change into costumes provided by the orchestrators. They were separated upon their arrival, and, no matter how many times or ways Zack asked, he was not told what Aerith would be wearing.

"Then how do I know what I want to be?" he asked. "Maybe I'll dress up as a king and she'll end up being the peasant woman!"

Luckily the lady helping him had more patience than he did. "That's part of the fun; you get to randomly choose a costume from our closets, without knowing the story or roles that are involved."

Personally, Zack didn't see how that added to any fun at all. What if he dressed as a knight, while everyone else was was guised for a circus? He figured that wouldn't be the case, with what little he did know of the Loveless plot, but he couldn't help but feel left in the dark. What if he made a fool of himself? He was, after all, a very notable figure in Midgar. People who knew him would stand up, point and say, "Oh! there's Zack Fair! That 1st Class member of SOLDIER." Or, at least that's what he hoped the people would say. He wanted to be remembered by putting on a good show, not by making an entire spectacle of himself and shutting down the whole place.

When he'd finally chosen and slipped behind the dressing curtain, he couldn't help but wonder if he was making a mistake in his choice. However, he figured that even if he faltered he wouldn't be recognized, which seemed more important to him than most things.

Once dressed, Zack was led by the costume director to the very back of the stage. Gauging by all the sounds behind the red velvet curtain, one could assume the act had already begun. Voices were quoting off various lines he'd heard Genesis himself utter. He mildly wondered if he'd be able to remember any for the performance.

Several people remained behind the stage with him. One man, who was dressed in a sleek uniform and cape, nodded in his direction. He reminded him of someone, with thick locks of light-blond hair and exceedingly long sword, but he couldn't place who. Another was a girl. She was tall and slender and held her head high. Her clothing suggested she were of a wealthy family, making Zack glad he hadn't dressed as a prince or noble. A child also remained behind the stage. He wasn't any older than ten years old. He wore peasant clothing, with pants that were patched at the knees and a cap pressed tightly to his head. A giggle emerged from the boy, causing Zack to shoot him a glance.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He assumed the kid must be recalling a scene in the play, or took amusement to the man's accent on the other side of the stage—like he had himself—but he hadn't been expecting the boy to point at him.

"Y—you!" he managed between fits of laughter.

Wooden floorboards creaked underfoot as Zack shifted to face him fully. He placed his hands on his hips. "What do you mean 'me'?"

Before he could receive an answer, a man signaled for him onto the stage. Smoothing down his costume, he took a step forward. He'd never felt more like a fool before. Apparently everyone else agreed.

The lights upon the stage forced him to squint, and almost made him sneeze. He wasn't sure why, but he would always sneeze when first exposed to a great amount of light. Some say that Mako eyes are sensitive, but it was just a theory.

The stage was already filled with several people. One man wore prisoner's garb with shackles, while another was wrapped in a tattered coat. It wasn't until he'd entered the stage that he noticed _her_, dressed in a clean, simple pink dress that came to her knees. Her hair had been released from its plait, flowing in long waves down her back. It didn't appear that she recognized Zack, for she moved right past him without a word. She gasped when he reached out to tap her shoulder with his fuzzy gloved hand.

"Hey...Aerith." His voice was muffled by the mask he wore. "Don't you recognize me?"

Her eyes darted up to his face, eyes searching him confusedly. "Z—Zack?" she whispered, her tone almost fearful.

He nodded, his head gear bobbing. "Yep! What do you think?"

A look of great disappointment fell over her elegant face. "Oh, oh, Zack—"

"What?" He raised a brow, which was invisible to everyone. "Don't I look cool? Intimidating?"

"No!" Aerith cried, shaking her head. "There's no dragon in Loveless, Zack!"

A few laughs emitted through the crowd. Zack didn't have to turn around to discover all eyes were on him, or, at least what could be seen of him. From head to toe he was dressed in a fuzzy green dragon costume. It was quite hideous, in all honesty, and Zack could hardly blame Aerith for being upset with him.

"Uh, sorry... I tried to ask them what I should wear but they wouldn't tell me!"

Aerith scowled. "That's no excuse! You should've known that there's no dragon in Loveless!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!"

"Look, it's the dragon!"

"Dragon?"

"Over there!"

Zack glanced over towards the two other men on the stage. They were all pointing at him, their swords raised. Apparently they were trying to make his appearance look legit, even though it couldn't be anything farther. Zack was determined to play along, but, unfortunately, it could be argued that he made matters worse. He was with SOLDIER, after all, an elite group of soldiers that weren't necessarily trained in drama. In the most corny manner possible, Zack snatched Aerith up off her feet and began leading her off the stage.

"I'm taking the princess!" he cried, until he hit his head against a low beam. The unexpected impact caused his grip on Aerith to loosen, in the process knocking his dragon's head off. The audience offered mixed reactions. Some cried out in laughter, while others simply gasped. Zack knew Genesis would've been hissing had he been there; he took Loveless very seriously and wouldn't have taken kindly to Zack's disruption of it.

An armed men—the one in the tattered coat—came to the couple and sighed.

"The dragon's mistaking our good lady for a princess," he murmured under his breath. "I do wonder, where did you come from, Dragon? I do not believe you belong here."

Frantically trying to get his head on straight, Zack considered the man carefully. If he were really a dragon, what would he be most liable to do? Well, he certainly knew what he'd be _least _liable of...

He cowered behind Aerith and began whimpering like a wounded puppy. The crowd roared with laughter. Aerith looked truly offended.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. "You're ruining the play!"

Was she being serious? Zack couldn't tell. He didn't want to make the experience horrible for Aerith, but the crowd was truly loving him! Children in the audience were laughing and crying, "Look at the dragon!" or, "That dragon's funny!" The only other thing he could've thought to do would've been attack the man with the tattered cape, but he didn't think the kids would've enjoyed that nearly as much.

The other man in prisoner clothing moved forward, brandishing his sword in front of him.

"Don't worry, my lady," he said lowly, his tone dangerous. "I shall slay thee dragon for you."

Zack merely whimpered louder, grabbing onto Aerith from behind. The brunette shook her head.

"No, let me handle him!" She whipped around to face Zack, anger knitting her brow. "Now he's making me mad!"

Before Zack could determine he was in danger, Aerith braced him on the shoulders and gave him a hearty shove. The soldier staggered back, the heel of his boot hooking behind a wooden floorboard. He stumbled and fell into the stage curtain. It wasn't strong enough to support his weight and eventually gave away. Down the dragon fell, behind the stage, never to be seen by the audience again. A loud round of applause sounded from amongst the audience, causing Zack to crack a grin. While Aerith thought he ruined the play, Zack thought he saved it. For, in his opinion, Loveless was a pretty lame show to begin with.

The two did not meet again until they arrived in the lobby. Both were dressed in their usual attire. Aerith's hair had returned to its plait, with the exception of the pink ribbon clutched in her hand. For a moment the two simply stared at one another. Zack tensed when Aerith made a forward motion. Instead of lash out at him, she extended the hand containing her ribbon.

"Can you put this back in my hair for me, please?" Her tone didn't hold anger, but instead remained neutral. Zack took the offered ribbon, tying it into a bow at the top of her plait. Once finished, the brunette reached for it.

"Does it feel alright?" he asked uneasily.

A smile curved Aerith's thin lips. "Uh-huh! Just fine."

If Aerith had been angry she'd already let it go. She laced her fingers into his on their way out into the moonlit streets. When she looked up at him her expression held fondness. "I had so much fun tonight!"

Even though he was surprised by her words, he pretended not to be. "Good. I did, too."

Aimlessly the two wandered, down narrow alleyways filled with Genesis Rhapsodos fans and up staircases leading to Sector 8. Zack caught Aerith eying the sky numerous times, an action which caused him to crack a grin. He was glad she liked it—just as he predicted she would.

Finally the two halted before the water fountain in the center of Sector 8. Not far was the Shinra building. It could be any moment before Sephiroth phoned to inform him of their leave for Nibelheim. If Zack was going to complete the events he'd planned, he knew he'd have to hurry.

The soldier took a seat along the marble side of the water fountain, patting beside him in a gesture for Aerith to follow suit. The young brunette obeyed and sat down. She turned around to watch the fountain, her gaze traveling over the rippling water.

"I really like it up here," Aerith stated. "We should come back sometime."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," Zack agreed.

Her face looked so peaceful with the moonlight reflecting against it. Her cheeks rosy, her eyes glittering like a pair of emeralds. While she sat there perfectly calm, Zack couldn't recall a time he'd been more tense. SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair, who'd taken out fifty Genesis copies single-handedly and wasn't afraid of any mission, even if it was almost certain death, couldn't bring himself to propose to the woman he loved. Was it because Zack feared the Turks wouldn't permit their marriage, or perhaps SOLDIER would have issues with it? Zack had never heard anything against members of SOLDIER wedding, but he hadn't met anyone who was married within SOLDIER, either. Perhaps it was because he feared Aerith would say 'no.' Or, maybe it was something much greater than that. Zack didn't fully know himself. But he loved her, and wanted her to be his forever.

Suddenly Zack rose, the evening air tousling his dark locks. Aerith glanced up in alarm, watching in befuddlement as the tall man continued to stare straight ahead.

"Aerith," he spoke, "there's...something I want to ask you."

Aerith shifted slightly on the marble seat. "Sure. Anything."

He turned around to face her. The sparkle from her eyes had faded, now remaining dim and emotionless.

"Did you know soldiers have wishes, too?"

Aerith chuckled lightly. "I...guess they would. I never thought about it before." A long silence fell between them before she finally asked, "Do you have any, Zack?"

A smile tugged at the edges of his expression. "About...twenty-three, actually. But don't worry, they're pretty small." He couldn't help but play on her own words. Aerith had offered Zack a list with her twenty-three tiny wishes, all equating to wanting to spend more time with him. Ever since Zack had read her list he couldn't help but agree, thinking that most of the wishes on his own mental list revolved around spending time with her. Of course, he still wanted to be a hero, but that didn't mean he'd have to do it without Aerith...right?

"...Twenty-three?"

Zack let out a deep sigh. He dropped to his knees before Aerith, surprising the brunette even more. "Yeah, but they all equate to one."

"You...read my list?" she asked.

"You bet I did," Zack answered. "And, it got me to thinking about mine, too."

Blush crept over her cheeks, yet she didn't utter a word. Zack ran a hand over his slicked back hair, his breath rattling in his chest. Finally he brought forth an object from his pocket; a tiny box that generally was used to contain jewelry.

"Do you want to know what it is?" he asked. When she didn't answer, Zack flipped open the box. In it rested a thin ring of gold, its center holding a diamond pendant in the shape of a flower. Aerith gasped, observing the ring enthusiastically.

"Is that for me?" she whispered.

Running his tongue over his lips, Zack withdrew the dainty ring from its box and took Aerith's left hand. The ring fit her perfectly.

"Will you marry me, Aerith?"

If no one was watching when it first began, they certainly were then. Luckily Zack had his back to the crowd that gathered to watch his proposal, for the pressure would've likely caused him to falter. For a tense moment neither of them spoke. Aerith's eyes danced over the ring upon her wedding finger, seeming to contemplate his offer. Zack had broken into a sweat, something he didn't do even during his routinely squats. Finally the young woman tilted her head to the side, making a sound of disapproval.

"Well, Zack..."

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He'd been worried that she might not agree, but he hadn't planned out what would happen if she did. Images of rejections came flooding into his mind, each one more painful to accept than the first. Interrupting them came the sound of Aerith's laugh, only moments before he was nearly knocked to the ground when she threw herself onto him.

"Oh, Zack! Of course I'll marry you!"

It took him a moment to regather his bearings, both physically and mentally. Once he'd regained his balance he gently rested a hand on her back.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Oh, uh...okay. Cool."

Now both were on the ground. Their audience had slowly dispersed, when they finally grew bored of their idle sitting and discovered the exciting show was over. Zack wiped at his eye, a smile forming on his face.

"I was really worried you'd say 'no,'" Zack admitted.

Aerith's eyes widened. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...I don't know... You know." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, finally rising from the ground. He held out a hand to help her up, which she accepted. The young woman looked thoroughly pleased. She drew her left hand close to her face, examining the ring more carefully.

"I should probably get you home," Zack said finally. "It's getting late and I, uh..."

Aerith tilted her head. "You what?"

He decided he couldn't keep it from her any longer. She would eventually find out anyway, after all. "I have to go away for a while, on a mission. But I'll be back."

A concerned look washed over her. Zack didn't allow her to ponder this for long, as he held out his hand to take hers. She finally accepted, not paying much attention as he led her back to Sector 1, back to the train station and, finally, the slums.

"You know," Aerith said thoughtfully, breaking the heavy silence at last. "We should get married."

Startled, Zack turned to face her. "Uh...you think?"

Aerith nodded, bringing her hand to her chin. "Only, I don't think I have anything to wear."

By that point Zack was utterly bewildered.

"Well, don't worry. We've got plenty of time. You can get something nice to wear before then," he reassured her.

"No, you don't understand," Aerith muttered, shaking her head. "I meant we should get married before you leave, especially since you don't know when you'll be back."

Zack had paused in his tracks, eyes turned onto her. "But Aerith—I'm leaving tonight for Nibelheim."

"I know," she said. "That's why I suggested we get married, before you leave."

The reality of her words finally hit him.

"You mean _now_?"

"Uh-huh!"

The soldier couldn't believe her.

"But—but, Aerith—_How _do you suggest we get married now? We haven't told anyone, and we don't have any plans, or clothes, or, well, _anything_."

The brunette clasped her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth gently. "Oh, we could figure out something, couldn't we?"

A frown creased his forehead. "Well...I guess we could."

"Hurray!" she cried. "Now we'll just need someone to wed us. Can you think of anyone, Zack?"

Their wedding began to sound more complicated the more he thought about it.

"Can't say that I can," he admitted. "But I don't know how SOLDIER's going to feel about our marriage, or the Turks."

Aerith froze mid-motion. "I forgot about them."

"We'll just keep it quiet," Zack told her. "But you can tell your mom—"

"I'm not sure she'd want me getting married, either," Aerith interjected. A somber expression found its way across her face, melting the joy that had once lingered there. Zack couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't want her marrying, unless she was worried that Aerith was too young.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want me marrying anyone from SOLDIER."

This particular statement caused Zack to wince. It would be one thing if her mother simply didn't want Aerith marrying, but it was another if it was specifically to him. He'd met the woman and, while she was certainly protective of her foster daughter, she was nothing but kind. He'd never gotten the impression that she didn't like him.

"Does she not...like me?"

"No, no! It's not that!" Aerith cried. "She doesn't want my heart broken if something ever happened to you. Soldiers die every day, even healthy ones."

He'd never thought about that before. It wasn't often that Zack would consider his death following a mission, but he couldn't deny it being a reality. There was no doubt that he could hold his own in a battle. However, accidents did happen, and if he was on a battlefield it was unpredictable what fate could befall him. He'd hate to widow Aerith before she even met her twentieth year. What would that possibly do to her? It would surely break her heart; something Zack would never want to put her through.

The soldier took a step back, shaking his head.

"Then, maybe we shouldn't," Zack murmured, his voice low. "We should respect your mom's wishes. And, besides, she's right...you know."

Aerith looked somewhere between hurt and shocked.

"Why, Zack! You asked me to marry you and I said I would!"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew your mom wouldn't like it," Zack said defensively. "Shinra won't like it anymore than your mom, either. So it's probably best this way."

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't"—tears had formed in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks—"please don't do this to me. I really want to marry you, Zack, even _if _I won't ever see you again."

Zack considered her carefully. He took a few steps toward her in the dirt path, reaching a gloved hand to stroke bangs from her tear-filled eyes.

"Who says we won't ever see each other again?" he asked teasingly.

Aerith didn't take to his joke. "What I mean is, we won't ever know if we'll see each other again. Besides, wouldn't you think I'd rather marry you now and never see you again rather than never marry you at all?"

"I guess that makes sense," Zack admitted. As much as he wanted to deny her, he didn't know how. He wanted to marry her as much, if not more, than she did. If Aerith was willing to take the risk, shouldn't he be able to as well?

When he looked into her pleading wide eyes he couldn't help but relent. They had been so happy that evening. He was willing to do about anything to make them look just as cheerful again. "Okay...but we've got to find someone to wed us. Have any ideas?"

"Hmm..."

The brunette looked around. The streets were nearly vacant. Shop owners were closing down their stores, while others made a motion towards their homes. The possibility of finding someone to wed them at that hour would be difficult, especially considering how unhelpful people were in the slums.

Reluctantly the soldier withdrew his PHS from his pocket and flipped it open. Aerith watched him apprehensively.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

A frown creased Zack's brow as he selected a name from the list and placed the phone to his ear. He didn't know how good of an idea it was, but at least they would get what they wanted.

"You're not calling anyone from SOLDIER, are you?" she further pressed.

At that moment the phone picked up on the other line, causing Zack to raise a hand to silence Aerith.

"Hey, Cloud? If you're not busy, I was wondering if I could ask you to come by the slums and do me a favor..."

~(*)~

Cloud Strife could think of many favors Zack would ask for. He thought Zack might've forgotten something, or perhaps he'd be asked to convey a message to Sephiroth; that would've been exciting. Never in Cloud's wildest imaginings did he except Zack to request meeting him in the slums' rundown church, nor ask him if he'd do the honors of wedding the First Class SOLDIER and Aerith, a simple girl from the slums.

The spiky-haired blond carefully shut one of the doors to the church, despite the lack of attention thereof. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the soldier, whom he thought lost his mind.

"I...don't think I'm the right person to do this," Cloud said quietly. "I've only been to a couple of weddings, and—"

Zack clapped the young infantryman on the shoulder, causing the blond to fall short of his words. "Don't worry, it doesn't need to be perfect. We just need someone to witness our vows."

This didn't reassure Cloud all that greatly. "Doesn't a minister ever come to this church? Wouldn't he, well, be willing to do something like this?"

"No, this church was abandoned some time ago. And 'sides, Aerith and I have to get married tonight."

"Oh."

Cloud briefly wondered _why _Zack and Aerith had to get married that very night, but he chose not to question him. Instead he emerged deeper into the church, his footsteps echoing throughout the vacant building. He fell short upon arriving within the center of the room, noticing the flowers that covered a large stretch of the wooden floorboards. Cloud blinked.

"Flowers? In Midgar?"

Zack strode over to where his blond friend stood. He bent down, bracing his hands on his knees. "Yeah, don't see many of these around, do you?"

Cloud shook his head. He extended a hand to reach for one, but stopped when Zack interrupted him.

"Careful not to harm them. Aerith's very protective of her flowers."

After giving the flowers a thorough stare, Cloud decided it would be best to merely look at them from a distance. From what he'd been told of Aerith, he didn't particularly wish to get on her bad side. The infantryman looked around curiously.

"Say, where _is _Aerith?" Cloud asked.

Zack stood up fully, scratching the back of his head. "Beats me. Somewhere, I guess. Said she needed to get ready for the wedding, or something around those lines."

The church was dark and rather glum. A few lights along the walls lit the massive room, but still it didn't manage to dispatch the gloom that lingered. Columns within the building were falling apart; some were broken, whereas others were tattered to the brink of ruin. Beams hung visibly low from the ceiling. It was almost an amazement that the place hadn't been bulldozed yet.

It hadn't been long before a boy poked his head inside the church. His sandy brown locks were tousled, his eyes glassy and wide. He rubbed at one before glancing over at Cloud and Zack. Cloud raised a surreptitious brow.

"Who's—" he began, but was interrupted when the door to the church opened fully. Aerith stood behind the boy, dressed in a simple white gown that fell midway down her calves. The front of her hair had been pinned back, while the rest fell in waves down her exposed back. She rested a hand on the boy's shoulder as they entered.

Zack grinned; Aerith looked beautiful, even in the most simple of things. The sandy-brown-haired boy darted over to the two men. He first examined Cloud, looking him over thoroughly before stating flatly, "Are you with Shinra?"

Aerith's emerald eyes immediately darted to the scene, her face falling upon noticing the young infantryman. Cloud felt partly put on the spot.

"Well...I'm an infantryman—"

"They're mean!" the boy cried.

Zack thought it was time to intervene. "Now, don't worry. Cloud's my friend, he won't be mean. He's here to witness our wedding vows. I asked him to come."

This was the first that Cloud had ever been to the slums, and he had to admit they were a little unordinary; the residents in particular.

The boy sighed, finally giving Cloud an approval nod. "Well...okay. So long as you don't try to take Aerith away."

"I have no intention of the sort," Cloud affirmed.

By then Aerith had arrived before them, her smile returning as she extended a hand towards the blond infantryman. "Hellooo, my name's Aerith."

Cloud, surprised, returned the friendly gesture. "Cloud."

Her eyes lingered on him momentarily, before turning back to Zack and shaking her head. The soldier couldn't help but cock a brow.

"What?!" he asked. "Aren't you glad to see me, too?"

"It's not that," Aerith muttered, shaking her head. "But you look so...well...like you're ready to fight rather than get married."

"Oh." Zack folded his arms over his chest. "Well, it's not like there's a whole lot I can do about it. I can't go back to Shinra and get a change of clothes or anything. They'll catch me and-"

"How 'bout taking off your sword?" Cloud suggested.

This caused Zack to stare at him incredulously. "What?!"

Aerith clasped her hands together. "Yes, that would be perfect!"

Zack winced. Not his sword; he was rather partial to it. But, then again, he couldn't help but partly agree. The weapon symbolized something much more than battle to him, but it didn't likely share the same meaning to everyone else. After staring at them all helplessly, Zack finally relented and removed the Buster Sword from his back.

"I...guess you're right." He propped it against the wall at the head of the building. Its blade glistened against the dim lighting. When Zack returned he stood before Aerith, noticing the bouquet of freshly picked flowers clutched in her left hand. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Are we ready?" she asked, turning to Cloud for the affirmative. The blond instantly tensed.

"I—uh—um, are we missing anyone?" Cloud asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Well, let's see...Aerith's here, I'm here, you're here. Nope! we're all here." Zack grinned widely and took Aerith's free hand in his. "Go ahead and start, Cloud."

"Don't do anything funny, now!" the kid warned. Before Cloud could utter a word, the boy had laughed and sat himself on one of the wooden benches to watch. Brushing stray strands from his face, Cloud looked up at the ceiling. It'd been years since he'd been to a wedding and, frankly, he hadn't been paying very much attention to what the minister was saying.

"Where do you want me to start?" Cloud asked finally.

"From the beginning," Zack replied.

There were a few different beginnings that Cloud could think of. _We are gathered together today_? No, that one seemed off, considering there was only himself, the bride, the groom and some kid whose name he didn't even know. Aerith's father wasn't there, so he couldn't ask if he would willingly give her away. He rubbed the back of his head. Zack was making this much harder on him than was necessary.

"Well, since there's not many of us here, how about we skip right on to the vows?" Cloud suggested.

"Okay," Aerith agreed.

So long as Cloud could remember what those were, they would be alright. He opened his mouth, but stopped before words came forth.

"Zack, I think you should take off your gloves," he said.

The soldier frowned. "I don't recall that being a part of any wedding I've ever been to."

The blond rubbed his chin. "I don't know if it's official, but the grooms I've seen have never worn gloves to their weddings."

Zack scowled, but obeyed, removing his gloves and throwing them in the direction of his sword. They missed by a few feet. Cloud cleared his throat.

"Now then," he began, his tone serious and smooth. "Do you, Zack Fair, take thee, Aerith—"

He paused, glancing at Aerith for help. The brunette giggled. When she opened her mouth to speak, a voice other than her own answered.

"The last name's Gainsborough."

The door to the church shut with a deafening slam, causing the walls to shudder slightly. Everyone's head darted in the direction of the entrance. Aerith gasped, color fading from her smooth cheeks. At the door stood two men, one that Aerith recognized, while Cloud and Zack seemed to recognize the other.

Tseng, leader of the Turks, gave each of them a cool stare. His jet black hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail. Dark slanted eyes narrowed as they met those of the energetic soldier. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about, Fair?"

But Zack was too busy studying Tseng's companion to show much concern for him. The tall silver-haired man stepped out from the shadows, his expression unreadable. He approached the couple silently, his long masamune gripped firmly in his hand. Cloud merely grew pale, watching the two evils approach. He wasn't certain, but he thought Zack had mentioned something on the phone about not wanting SOLDIER or the Turks to know where he was heading. Now they both did.

The general and leader both watched the three. No one uttered a word, until the boy, who sat in the pews, spoke. "Hey, aren't you Sephiroth?"

The silver-haired man turned, his long hair swaying behind him.

"That would be me," he replied, his aqua eyes sharp and menacing.

The boy could do nothing other than stare up at him in awe. "Wow, it's great to meet you, sir! Zack's told us a lot about you. Is it true you use a _whole _bottle of shampoo every day?"

Everyone watched intensely. Aerith bit at her lower lip, wishing the boy hadn't said as much. "Daniel—"

Sephiroth rose a hand to silence the bride. "It's fine."

The tall general walked over to him, eyeing the kid with what appeared to be fondness. "That's true, I do. With hair as long as mine, a person would need that much, unfortunately."

Zack let out a breath, as did the others. It was a relief to find Sephiroth something other than mad. Surprisingly, he seemed anything but. For moments the boy and general spoke animatedly with one another. Sephiroth treating him as though he were a friend's son, while the boy acting as though Sephiroth were the best star to hit Loveless Avenue in years. The Turk leader watched their exchange momentarily, before finally shaking his head and returning to the present.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Aerith tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously, her heart rising to her throat. "Why, it's my wedding, Tseng."

"_Your wedding?_"

"And mine, too," Zack admitted solemnly.

Tseng couldn't help but stare at the couple as though they were crazy. Perhaps he believed they were. He turned to Sephiroth for support, but the head SOLDIER had already taken a seat alongside the sandy-haired boy.

"Do _you _have anything to say about this?" Tseng shot at him.

A response didn't come immediately. Sephiroth calmly finished signing his name on a comic book the child offered before meeting Tseng's eye. "I don't think it's our place to stop them if this is what they wish."

A deep frown furrowed the Turk's brow. "I think it is our place, Sephiroth. You know just as well as I do that Hojo would—"

"To hell with what Hojo wants," Sephiroth growled lowly. "As far as I'm concerned, the man could fall into a blazing pit and rot."

His words didn't come as much of a surprise to Zack. From other comments Sephiroth made over the years, he'd made it pretty clear he disliked the scientist. What Hojo did to make Sephiroth dislike him, he didn't know, but after Sephiroth was willing to allow Hojo's death in an attack on the Shinra building not long ago, there was no doubt about it.

"He doesn't deserve the girl," he muttered softly. "He's had enough pleasure in his life. Zack is a much better choice for her, do you not agree?"

Tseng drew in a breath, pain biting at his demeanor. He shot a glance from Aerith, to Zack, and back again. Finally he sighed, shaking his head fervently.

"Fine, carry on, then. But you'd better not let this get back to Shinra, Fair," Tseng warned. As he began to back away he froze, noticing the blond infantryman for the first time. "And who are you?"

"Cloud Strife," he replied flatly. "I'm the minister."

Zack fought back the urge to laugh. The image of an infantryman claiming to be a minister would be imprinted in his memory forever. Tseng looked as though he wished to retort, but instead shook his head and threw a hand in the air. "Whatever. Just do your thing."

"Hey, by the way," Zack said, frowning slightly. "How come you guys knew where to find us?"

"You apparently discarded your phone at some point. That, or you just weren't answering it," Sephiroth answered. "I was trying to tell you to meet me in the briefing room to prepare our leave for Nibelheim, so I called Tseng to ask if he knew where you were."

"I knew where to find you," Tseng muttered faintly. "You're very predictable, so I told Sephiroth I'd take him to you. Only I"—he waved a hand around the church dismally—"never imagined I'd walk in on the middle of your wedding."

"Just the beginning, actually," Zack affirmed. "And I guess I'm not as predictable as you thought, eh?"

Tseng only scoffed. He refused to take a seat in the pews, but instead leaned against one of the tattered columns and crossed his arms. Sephiroth removed his PHS and flipped it open. "Better hurry, Zack. We're needing to depart soon."

Zack nodded, turning towards Cloud expectantly. The blond cast a nervous glance around the room; he hadn't been prepared to give this speech amongst an audience.

"Um, alright. I guess I'll start from the beginning again," Cloud muttered faintly. He then proceeded, in a tone that wasn't much louder than what he first projected. "Do you, Zack Fair, take thee, Aerith Gainsborough, to be your lawfully wedded wife—"

"You're not supposed to speak yet," the sandy-haired kid—who Zack recently recognized as the one who'd stolen his wallet in a prior event—blurted. Sephiroth muttered something about staying quiet, while Zack scowled deeply. "I know!"

Confused slightly, Cloud blinked the situation away and continued. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Zack gave Aerith's hand a slight squeeze, his gaze fixated upon her elegant, smiling face. Seriousness had replaced his usual grin. "I do."

Cloud then turned to Aerith. "And do you, Aerith Gainsborough, take thee, Zack Fair, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Aerith nodded firmly, her voice a faint whisper when she spoke. "I do."

"Alright, now you can exchange rings," Cloud told them in a very unauthorized tone. The couple looked at each other suddenly. Zack slapped his forehead.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" he exclaimed. "Cloud, we have no rings."

A frown pinched Cloud's forehead slightly. "That's okay. We'll just go on without them."

"But aren't the rings important?" Aerith asked concernedly.

"It's the vows that count," Sephiroth reassured her from where he sat.

One could assume Sephiroth was actually _enjoying _their wedding. Zack figured it was probably because Hojo wouldn't be getting his way; but that was only speculation. He was merely glad they were allowed to go through with the ceremony.

Once the couple agreed they could do without rings, Cloud continued. "You have declared your consent before the church. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He had a feeling that he was missing something, but he couldn't think of what. Knowing Zack, he partly doubted that the soldier had been to many weddings—if any at all—and hoped that he wouldn't take notice to this altered phrase.

Unfortunately, both Zack and Aerith seemed to. They turned to Cloud expectantly, who raised a brow in confusion.

"I think you're forgetting something, Minister," Tseng said lowly.

Cloud hung his head. "Probably. It's been forever since I've been to a wedding and I can't recall what was said verbatim."

"But you're missing the most important part," Sephiroth interjected.

"I am?"

"You're supposed to say, 'now you may kiss the bride'!" Daniel exclaimed, rising from his seat and cupping his hands around his mouth.

Everyone in the church laughed. All but Cloud. The teen infantryman turned a deep shade of crimson, shifting so to hide his face from the rest.

"I knew that," he murmured faintly.

"Go on, then," Zack urged, his casual smile returning. "Say it."

Now everyone's eyes were on him. Cloud wished he could just disappear.

"Now you may kiss the bride," he muttered under his breath, in a tone that couldn't have been farther from enthused.

For a moment the two merely stared at one another. Aerith leaned towards him, as though prompting him to make his move. Zack brought a hand to brush a single stray ringlet from her face before gently stooping down to meet her lips. Their kiss lasted for a brief while, until they were interrupted by a loud round of applause. Aerith laughed, pulling away from Zack to discover the applause's source. Daniel stood on the wooden bench, clapping as hard and loud as his small hands would permit. Sephiroth sat silently beside him. While he didn't join in, a small smile did curve the edges of his mouth. It was hard to read Tseng's expression; it was one mixed with both irritation and compassion. Cloud looked utterly embarrassed, but was considerably better when Zack clapped him on the shoulder.

"You did great, thanks!" he told his blond friend.

Cloud shrugged in response. "It...was nothing."

Zack stole another glance at Aerith, who threw him one of her widest smiles. It was hard for him to imagine that his wish had been granted; Aerith was truly his wife. Everything that could've gone wrong didn't, which was a rarity for Zack. Normally any misfortunate that could possibly befall him would.

"Well," Zack said, letting out a sigh as he released Aerith's hand. He started towards Sephiroth, avoiding the massive cluster of flowers as he went. "I guess we're ready to go to Nibelheim, huh?"

The SOLDIER general stroked his chin, apparently deep in thought.

"Actually, Zack," said Sephiroth finally, "there's been a change of plans. We're setting out tomorrow at seven AM sharp. Think you can meet me in the briefing room then?"

Curiosity spread over the dark-haired soldier's expression. "But..."

"It's not everyday a person gets married," Sephiroth continued. "You might as well enjoy it. I would hate to be guilty of separating a newlywed couple on their wedding night."

Almost everyone was equally surprised by the general's words. Zack shot a look at Tseng, in what seemed to be confirmation. The turk merely shook his head and sighed. "Just don't make me regret this, Fair."

"So you mean...we're not leaving?" Zack repeated.

"No, we're not," Sephiroth affirmed. "Just be back by seven. Otherwise there's going to be a lot of questions directed my way."

It was known that only Sephiroth could alter a schedule. Once a soldier was given an assignment there was no questions or negotiations; they would have to fulfill it. Sephiroth, however, had a record of refusing missions and giving them away to other SOLDIER members, and was able to get away with it, too. If anyone could delay their leave, it would be Sephiroth. It just surprised Zack that the man would willingly adjust their schedule for him.

"Uh, thank you," Zack said awkwardly. "I...really appreciate it."

Sephiroth swiftly nodded in return. Zack turned to offer some word to Tseng, but then thought better of it. The Turk looked irritated enough and, generally, his irritation only grew worse when Zack addressed it. Instead Tseng approached Aerith, hesitating before her a moment before resting a hand on her shoulder. He spoke, but his words were low and inaudible from where Zack stood. Whatever had been said caused Aerith to giggle, nod enthusiastically and offer Tseng a hug. It was unknown what Tseng thought of this reaction. He stood as stiff as a board, simply waiting for the brunette to be through so he could smooth his suit down. Perhaps he'd never been embraced before; that was a possibility.

"Hey." The voice behind Zack broke into his absent mind. He spun around, mildly wondering when Cloud had the time to sneak up behind him. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

The dark-haired soldier smirked. "Thanks."

"I'm going to Nibelheim with you guys," Cloud added. "So maybe we can catch up then."

"You bet."

Zack's bride came over to the two, her high-heeled shoes echoing along the wooden floorboards. Her loose hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Zack?"

Zack briefly glanced over at Sephiroth, who nodded reassuringly.

"Looks like it," he answered.

He then crossed to the back of the church, retrieving the Buster Sword that he had propped in the corner. The moment his fingers closed around the hilt of the weapon he thought of Angeal, his late mentor and dearest friend.

"_How I wish you were still here,_" he thought idly to himself, closing his eyes slowly. Not even a moment later came a loud cry that caught his attention. It sounded from above him. Zack stole a glance upward, as did many others, to spot a large winged creature perched atop a beam. It was the monster created using Angeal's cells—the final Angeal copy that saved himself and Aerith only hours prior. A single tear formed in the corner of the soldier's eye, a smile curving the edges of his lips. "_Thank you...for everything._"

With nothing left to stall him, Zack turned to face the others. He set the heavy sword in place as he arrived before his bride. Zack finally laced his fingers around hers. "Let's go."

And there they left, the SOLDIER 1st Class and the last living Cetra, to their last moments before Zack's mission would separate them. It would always be unknown whether each of their meetings would be their last, but both knew that their hearts would forever be united, meaning they would never truly be apart.


End file.
